


A Paper Bag Loses His Innocence (A Dementia x Flug Story)

by Bonetrousler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bag head and lizard girl get freaky, Black Hat and 505 appear but arent as big in the story as Dementia and Dr Flug, DANK SHIT, Dementia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flug is smol innocent boi please protect him, Im villainous trash now muhahaha, Nerdiness, Oowee Rick this looks like a wild ride, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Villainous - Freeform, Whoops nevermind Dementia took that from him go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonetrousler/pseuds/Bonetrousler
Summary: The inspiring tale of two acquaintances finding out their inner feelings and then fucking in a closet while hiding from their grumpy boss and their lovable bear mascot."Inspiring"  - Satan"Tenouttaten Tenouttatten Hunnanouttahahunnand best gaem best gaem " -JonTron"Kill me" -The New York Times





	1. A Not-So-Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I had a joke in the tags playfully mocking Paperhat that some users found offensive. I'm sorry about that and the events that occurred on an older fanfiction I wrote that I had to delete as a result of me just being a stupid dingus myself. In actuality i don't care what ships or head canons you have! Do whatever you want! Male x Male, Female x Female, Trans male ghost possessing a robot x Male skeleton I do not care as long as you aren't aggresive about it.
> 
> Thought I would add this as a note just to put that out there and Im sorry if I ever came across as homophobic or transphobic or anything, i can assure you i really am not. Im just an idiot who writes porn of shit he likes.

Dr. Flug was a simple man. He was just your average everyday mad scientist who worked at an evil corporation making dangerous devices to sell to supervision alongside a suit wearing demon man, a hot topic reject, and an adorable blue bear. Well, on second thought that wasn't exactly simple or average, but it was what Flug found normal. Everyday for him was working on a big project for Black Hat while avoiding 505's clumsiness. He never had problems with his job except for Black Hat's harsh punishments and the constant interruptions preventing him from working. Well, that and _her_. Dementia. The happy go lucky prankster that loved messing with him. If she wasn't pranking Flug, she was making a mess in his lab or playing that obnoxious rock music way too loud. She was always doing stuff that got on his nerves but, for some reason he never hated her. This whole situation was weird but, once again, it was all normal to Dr. Flug.

 

Dr. Flug woke up from the unpleasant sound of his alarm clock. 6:00 Am. Saturday. But, unlike other people, Flug didn't have off that day. He couldn't go to the beach or watch a movie, instead he had to finish a freeze ray for Black Hat. The same freeze ray he worked on until 3 the night before. Flug sighed from this thought and got out of bed, realizing that he was still wearing his labcoat and jeans. He walked down the winding staircase to the downstairs to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen. Nobody else was down there, since Flug always woke up the earliest.  He saw 505 sleeping in the corner of the kitchen on his bed, which was practically a large dog bed. Flug pressed a button on the coffee machine and within seconds it dispensed a hot cup of coffee. Flug was heavily thankful of this invention, since he depended on coffee to keep himself awake on the small amount of sleep he had with this job. He took a large sip of his joe and started walking down the windy corridor towards his lab. He passed by many marked doors such as "Thought Reassignment" and "Super Duper Storage" until he arrived at the door labelled plainly "Flug's Lab." He typed in the code on the keypad by the door and was about to walk in when he noticed a faint noise coming down the hallway. As he went down to investigate he swore that the sound was... moaning. Flug assumed that it was probably a television left on or a computer playing a video. He walked up to where the noise seemed to be coming from: the supply closet. He opened the door slightly to see what was inside.

As he slowly opened the door he could faintly make out the outline of Dementia. She apparently didn't notice him opening the door as she was still sitting there doing whatever she was doing. Flug realized that she was touching herself. Her hand was moving under her skirt and her delicate B-sized breasts were hanging from over her pulled down shirt. Flug, shocked from the scene let out a small yelp before sprinting down the hall and into his lab. Dementia, looked out the door and seeing Flug running away nervously, she let out a small giggle before walking out the closet and towards the kitchen.

Flug sat down at his table and took another long sip of coffee before letting out a groan and trying to begin work.

 


	2. A Little Assistance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pure lil boi is nervous cos he saw Dementia's tits. Hilarity ensues. And sexy time. Lotsa sexy time.

<p>Flug had trouble working that day. Even though he tried to work on the freeze ray he couldn't stop being so nervous. He couldn't believe he saw Dementia like that. It wasn't until the afternoon when Black Hat got annoyed by Flug's lack of work.

"FLUG! Why aren't you working on the ray!"

"Oh boss. I-I''m ju-"

"Well I don't care! Get this freeze ray done  _or else."  
_

"o-okay boss!"

"Actually I know how to get you to do work. A partner! DEMENTIA!"

"B-but boss i-it-"

But before Flug could finish Dementia had already come into the lab area. 

"Dementia! Help out Flug. Make sure he gets his work done."

"Okay Black Hat!"

And just like that Black Hat was gone and Flug and Dementia were left alone. 

"S-soooo h-how are you?"

"Why were you so nervous?"

"U-uh well haha I-"

"Have you ever seen a girl naked before Flug"

"Y-yeah"

"Wait a minute. You've never lost your virginity!"

"Wait wait no no"

"Oh what's the matter Flug? You know that villains can't stay innocent forever."

As she said this she leaned closer to Flug over the lab table. Her hands snaked under the table towards Flug's jeans, pulling the zipper down.

"D-Demencia"

"shhh. Just let this happen, nerd"

Dementia ducked under the table and finished pulling down Flug's boxers, appropriately adorned with rocket ships. Dementia took Flug's partially hard cock into her mouth moving her head up and down the bag headed scientist's member. Flug, while nervous, grew erect quickly and didn't stop his friend from doing her stuff. Dementia took the erect cock oout of her mouth and proceeded to rub her hand against the now lubricated shaft quickly.

"Dementia Im g-gonna cum!" 

Dementia, continuing the rubbing, she opened her mouth to catch Flug's juices. After taking Flug's cum into her mouth she promptly swallowed it all, opening her mouth to reveal the fact that she swallowed it all. After that Dementia rubbed her arm over her mouth before giving Flug her usual deranged smile.

"Better now?"

"*sigh* y-yeah, I guess."

Dementia gave a happy hum at this response and skipped cheerfully out the room. Flug, shocked by the situaion, turned towards his work and continue his work on the freeze ray."

 


	3. Oh boi we gon have sexy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug wants sum fuck.

It was complete. Flug put the finishing touches on his freeze ray before relaxing and releasing a sigh of relief. He finally finished it, and he probably wouldn't have worked so fast if Dementia hadn't done... that. Flug looked at his watch, the digital screen reading 3:32. He had plenty of time to relax. Flug sat down wondering what he was going to do before he had an idea and started to walk out of the lab. Right as he opened the door, Black Hat was there.

"Did you finish the new invention Flug?"

"Well actually I did sir! Its right inside!"

"Excellent! I see that Dementia helped out."

"Haha y-yeah."

"Well good. Enjoy some time off for once. But report back to me in an hour so we can film the commercial!"

"Alright sir!"

After this comment the two parted ways, Flug walking down the hall and Black Hat strolling off to the kitchen. It took Flug some walking but after a bit of navigating the maze-like corridors of the mansion he finally found the place he was looking for. He stood in front of the bright red and green door labelled "Dementia's Room" for a couple of seconds before letting out a nervous sigh and reaching a hand out to knock.

Dementia was sitting on her green bean bag chair playing on her guitar when she heard a knock from her door. She walked over to the door, assuming it was 505 coming to tell her lunch was ready or Black Hat ready to yell another command, but as she opened the door she was surprised to see Flug standing there.

"H-hey Dementia."

"What's up nerd? Ready for round 2", Dementia replied with a joking tone

"Actually yes. Unless you don't want to then I-I'm fine."

"Oh of course. Let's go." Dementia grabbed Flug's hand and ran down the hall. She was practically dragging the wimpy scientist as she traversed to the supply closet. The same closet where they saw each other that morning.

"W-why are we doing it here? Why not your room?"

"Because I don't want the boss man to walk in on us. Besides, who uses the supply closet anyway?"

"You do have a point"

Dementia pushed Flug in the closet before looking outside and closing the door. She pushed the not-as-innocent nerd on the ground and proceeded to sit on his chest and begin taking off her top. 

"D-do you have to be so rough?"

"Oh stop it. Villains have to be rough!"

"I guess so..."

At this point Dementia had already managed to slip her top off and start unzipping Flug's pants. Dementia noted the fact that this time around Flug was much more erect.

"Oh more eager I see?"

"S-stop it!"

"Make me~", said Dementia, followed by a giggle. She knew that this whole situation was kind of embarrassing for Flug, and she took much pleasure from that. Dementia stood up and pulled her red and maroon striped panties down her legs, keeping her skirt on. She threw them to the side and knelt down once again on Flug's unzipped crotch. She reached down and shoved his cock inside her. Upon doing this, Dementia noticed Flug's expression changing to a entertaining mix of pleasure and confusion. She let out a soft giggle before moving up and down slowly on Flug's erect member, letting out soft moans as she did so.  It took Flug a bit, but eventually he hesitantly put his hands around Dementia's waist. Dementia, surprised  by this, gave Flug a big smile and leaned down close to Flug, before giving Flug a small kiss on top of his bag. Dementia swore she could see Flug blushing through his bag before his breathing became heavier.

"Oh D-Dementia I'm g-gonna-"

"Do it in me!"

Flug didn't even think about the problem, as he was too busy climaxing into Dementia. Dementia, climaxing as well, leaned her head back as she felt Flug's seed shoot into her. The two sat in this position for a couple seconds before Flug just realized what the fuck he did. His pupils shrunk as he looked up to Dementia.

"So what we just did. Wouldn't you get uh-"

"Dude I'm a genetic experiment. I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant"

"Good point."

Flug looked down at his watch. Apparently that whole endeavor was nearly an hour long. Flug saw this, put his clothes back on, and ran out quickly. Dementia, still sitting, let out another small giggle and slinked out of the closet back to her room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thats it! Hope you enjoyed this, and tune in next time for some more Villainous smut!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah here is my second fanfiction on this godforsaken site. I know that I promised that I would make a Chasriel smut fic but I slacked off for too long and now Undertale isn't really as relevant now. But I'm back again to make, not Undertale, but Villainous smut now.
> 
> I chose this fanfiction to be Dementia x Flug because I love this pairing and I don't feel like making a Dementia x Black Hat fanfiction just yet. Oh and just so you guys know, I'm not making Paperhat. There is too much Paperhat on this site (not that its a particularyly bad thing though!) and I want something different for once.
> 
> Anyways I hope you like this horrible sin I have created!


End file.
